


【Thesewt】春色

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 《丹麦女孩》设定女性化描写/女装/雷俗一点点肉渣





	【Thesewt】春色

**Author's Note:**

> 《丹麦女孩》设定  
> 女性化描写/女装/雷俗  
> 一点点肉渣

忒修斯眨了眨眼，窗外刺眼的阳光将他从梦境带回了现实。

初醒时视线一片模糊，影影绰绰能看见床头纤长的人影，侧梳的卷发慵懒的搭在肩头，不经意间露出了那人精致的侧影，曦阳沿着他的轮廓勾勒出了一道优美的淡金色曲线，看起来就像晨光的森林里饮溪的鹿。

他的阿尔忒弥斯，他的月光，此刻正坐在晨曦中认真穿戴着镶嵌着蕾丝的套装，乳白色的束身让他看起来像个纯洁的天使。

忒修斯没有舍得打破这番美景，他撑起身子靠在了床头，白色的被褥从身上滑落，露出了精壮的上身。  
床头的人正认真对付着他的吊带袜，没有发现这边的动机。他将过膝的丝袜拉至大腿根部，牵过蕾丝的吊带在根部扣紧了。  
他坐到了床头的梳妆柜边去，端详着圆镜里的自己，像每一个照镜子的女孩那样摆弄着自己的头发，然后专心地用一支蘸有胭脂的画笔在唇上描摹起来。淡粉色的丝绸睡袍被拂过的微风撩起了衣角，缠绵地扫过纤细的腰线，露出了矜贵的白色内衣。忒修斯餍足地欣赏着满室旖旎的春色，被偷窥的鹿似乎并没有发现猎人玩味的笑容，下一秒他被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱里。他小小地惊呼了一声，熟悉的气味侵占了他的口腔，精心画好的唇妆又被弄花了。他嗔怪地看着始作俑者，忒修斯没什么诚意的向他道谦，然后握着他的手接过了他手里的唇笔。

“我想我可以试试这个。”

平日里几乎无所不能的忒修斯面对女孩的妆品也犯了难，唇线被画得歪歪扭扭，看得怀里抱着的那人也忍不住发笑，单薄的肩膀微微颤抖。忒修斯擒住他的下巴又吻了上去，吻到最后两人的唇周皆被染上了暧昧的红痕，他们忍俊不禁地看着对方滑稽的模样。

他把人从矮凳上抱了下来放在自己的大腿上，腿上的重量太轻了，就像一只鸟落在上面，不禁让他心疼得吻了吻怀里那人肩头突兀的骨头。

“不闹了。”怀里那人主动亲了一下他那不太安分的嘴唇，然后安之若素地翘着腿坐在他的大腿上，重新对着镜子化起了口红。忒修斯凑到他颈间，鼻尖轻触着羊脂玉般的皮肤，呼吸间混进了淡淡的脂粉香味。嘴唇向上吻去，忒修斯喊住了他卷发间藏着的耳垂，将小巧的软肉衔在口中细细吮吸。忒修斯的呼吸呵得他耳边发痒，只好用头轻轻蹭开了贴在耳畔的某人。

纽特不经意地动作却撩起了他的欲火。清晨的男人总是经不起拨撩，仅隔着两层布料下沉睡的巨物渐有苏醒的趋势。小巧的臀部似乎感觉到了自己坐着的部位正发生的异样，他的脸上飘起了一抹粉霜也遮不住的红。

“别动。”

忒修斯用一只手臂从后背环抱住了他，低哑的嗓音里带着几分警告的意味。他把纽特抱离了腿根的位置，空闲的手伸进去握住了自己半硬的性器。小鹿僵在了那，纤瘦的身躯被箍在他怀里一动不动。他像个孩子那样天真地看着哥哥的动作。

双唇被稳住的瞬间他几乎放弃了抵抗，忒修斯始终没有挪动他的位置，他勾着脖子与他拥吻，手里的套弄的动作也逐渐加快了。男人没有继续下一步的动作，他只是抱着他，然后拿手帮自己弄了出来，连射出的精液都被没舍得沾在他身上一点。

唇妆又花了。


End file.
